The objective of this Phase I project is the development of novel assays for gelatinase - i.e., matrix metalloprotease 2 and 9 - activity using a proprietary enhanced Fluorescence Resonance Energy Transfer (FRET) probe with a formulation that enables highly sensitive and specific measurements with a simple workflow and a 10 minute incubation time. The assay will be formulated for use with complex biological matrices and evaluated for melanoma prognostics. Melanoma is a type of cancer that is generated by abnormal growth of melanocytes, dendritic cells in the epidermis that synthesize melanin. Early stages of melanoma may be effectively treated by surgical resection, but its metastatic stage is very aggressive and generally unresponsive to treatment. The American Cancer Society estimates a US incidence rate of 76,100 melanomas for 2014 with 9,710 deaths.